helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ElpisGalaxy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Muramoto Chie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MiyaChiiFan (Talk) 01:49, February 10, 2013 This is a sister wikia of the Hello!Project wikia,as you probably know.This is a wikia where you get to make your own HP/UFA members,groups,albums,singles etc.So basically,everything is fanmade! Hope this helps your confusion MiyaChiiFan (talk) 02:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey thanks for adding a page for Suzuki Hoshi! I've been meaning to do that! I'm going to edit it a little bit and add more info! \(^o^)/ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:44, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Riyu! Do you want to make your own page on the wikia? You've seen very active the last few days!~ :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yep! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:27, April 29, 2013 (UTC) You can use any picture, but if they are legit members of Hello! Project, you would need to edit them somewhat. Like edit the hair color or eye color. I want to point this out, you need to add the four tildes to the end of the message. Or your username at least. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:36, April 29, 2013 (UTC) It's okay! I just have to point it out. I've forgotten several times myself XD! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Uhh Riyu,some of your information about Sun is false and I was just editing it and I found out that you were so I have to start all over~.I want to thank you for making her page (I was supposed to but I never got the chance to XD). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 19:02, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Well you got her close friends and favorite singles right.But she doesn't look up to Yajima Maimi,she looks up to Yaguchi Mari,Hoi Daiyu & Wang Dao Ming~.I am editing it right now so theres no need to worry! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 19:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but I moved to New York about three weeks ago. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 11:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Yep. I don't mind(since I'm not a big fan of C-ute), I'm just glad to be back in my home state! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:14, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Eh it got annoying, but you get used to it. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:38, May 9, 2013 (UTC) H!P is pretty popular (did you SEE the Budokan at Reina's graduation concert?!).But some people don't like their style and how they have the younger members with the sexy image. 75% of sales is the mutiple editins,25% is the popularity.MM and C-ute are increasing in popularity,with Berryz & Ju=Ju you never know,and S/mileage & Buono! have been going down. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 01:18, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Well,the "style" of 2012-2013 is more of a mature/sexy matter.Berryz and S/mileage release more energetic songs that don't really appeal to their fans anymore. I really miss energetic/smooth MM songs though,they sold better and overall are better than most of their releases today. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 15:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :).I am just really stressed out with alot of work MiyaChiiFan (talk) 19:13, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Who is your favorite doctor?? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:15, May 27, 2013 (UTC) David Tennant is my favorite, do you do covers? Covers of H!P songs! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:42, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Ah. I have a Youtube but all my dubs are unlisted, maybe sometime soon, we should do a dub together! I don't sound the best(I.E I sound like a four year old XD, proof- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jxat0pPmLs&list=LLUtLWKWoHGf58If_XDuuVDg&feature=mh_lolz; background sound is me trying to kill a bug), but it's fun to do dubs! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:56, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it's really hard to dub some songs, one of the hardest is Mikan. A tip is listen to the song while recording it, so for me, I record it on my laptop, while listening to the song on my iPod. It really helps! :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:23, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Well do you want to audition for one of my cover groups? You could email me with your video, and you can fill out the form, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1vGTeqO92c. All the info is in the video and description. Also, Seishun Promotion is me by the way! :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:41, May 27, 2013 (UTC) This might sound confusing. It's going to be sorta like the AKB48 set up, a group of members will be chosen to perform the A side(like the main single) and a group of girls will be chosen to perform the B side. Lines won't be by member(like one girl sings Reina's lines) but more or less on stronger vocals, but the B sides would have each member singing a certain part(like Reina's part). So I would ask each member to record the main A side then chose the center. :) I would chose the center and harmonization is two parts singing at once. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:14, May 27, 2013 (UTC) You can use the form(so your audition is valid) just put N/A for the items you can't provide and leave an email address so I can contact you on June 30. Just email me the video! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Just change it and put the winner at the top. You can make the poll. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:51, May 27, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:39, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Yattaruchan is like a advice giver,sorta xD.Just give them your problems,and they give you advice on it.That is Kanana's job I guess :). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 15:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll look through it! :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I have it under control :) MiyaChiiFan (talk) 00:08, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Um, yeah. Put the profile and history as TBA, since I want to add that, for singles participated in just copy and paste from Zau Chen's page. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Could you make a page for Teng Peizhi? Lrave the hisotry and profile blank though. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:59, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I'll watch it later and what's it about? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:08, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I'll watch it later tonight. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Does she look like Zukki?? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:15, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah. GO ZUKKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:08, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure!~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Wonder who will replace him? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:48, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Do you have a Hello Online account? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I got one not too long ago. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Add Mosumu4Ever as a friend. To find my page, go to the searchbox and click the gray thing and pick members, enter my username and I should come up. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:04, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:00, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure, just don't add the following girls: Song Ju Li, Li Zun, Tong Mingxia, Luo Huan, Tseng Meiyi, and Zheng Ming. They have plans to debut in another group. You can also use the DIVAS. if you want. Also I REALLY want you to add Ishida Kaori to the group. She was a finalist for the Ka-wa-ii auditions but wasn't added due to her not have the extreme cutesy vivbe. Though she would be great for Shizen Musume. Mosumu4Ever (talk) Yep, she's a current Kenshuusei. I feel bad for her since all the other Ka-wa-ii! finalist have debut already. I'm making a page for her now. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Also I tried to fix the problem about the auditions taking too long. Change it if you want. I've done that several times. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:49, June 9, 2013 (UTC) May I help you with that? Cause I'm not patient either Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:03, June 9, 2013 (UTC) So you need 15 finalist? I've come up with some. the ones in italics can't enter the group, since they are real. The ones in bold are trainees. The rest are newbies. :) #'Ishida Kaori' #''Taguchi Natsumi'' #'Arai Kanon' #''Tanabe Nanami'' #'Suzuki Eru' #Sato Miyaki #''Sasaki Rikako'' #''Nomura Minami'' #Ogawa Chiyo #Murakami Kako #Kanazawa Keiko #Nakamura Takara #Yamaguchi Ayano #Chiba Hikaru #Saito Ai Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:36, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Which ones? I'm just curious, sooo... Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC)